Coffee and Gifts
by eclipseorion372
Summary: School's still a pain so an update should hopefully come by like halfway through March


Author's note:

I got no idea what universe this is supposed to be in but it's a mash-up between mainly the DCEU and bits from the JLU series. Non-canon for both cause I wanted a clueless Diana and a happy Bruce. This happens to be my first story so flame me up kiddos cause constructive criticism is what I need. Also imagine the setting as a modern take on the scene in Wonder-Woman where Chris Pine and Gal Gadot danced. (oneshot) **I added a lot to the story, so I recommend you reread. I keep updating this over and over. It's drastically longer than before, when it used to be around 4,000 words.**

* * *

Bruce couldn't understand why he was so nervous, unable to place his finger on a specific reason. But it could be that he's in a coffee shop waiting for a certain Amazonian princess. Okay, she was definitely the reason for his anxious state, but he wasn't ready to admit that, not even to himself. Not willing to dwell on the matter any longer, he pushed that thought far and away into the back of his mind in order to continue thinking about assembling the new team.

Gazing out into the darkened sky of Gotham Outskirts, his mind wandered away from the team again to blame his tense mood on Dick, Barbara, and Tim watching over the city without him. But he knew that they were perfectly capable of defending it without the dark knight. He clearly knew he wasn't succeeding in convincing himself.

Lifting his wrist, Bruce checked his phone resting in his hand for the 5th time in the past minute.

 _'8:43 P.M, what's taking her so long?'_

He was waiting for Diana to discuss their current search on forming a team to defend the world. After Clark's death, the two knew that greater evils will likely come knocking on Earth's door soon. Why she wanted to meet here to confer important details instead of Wayne Manor was beyond him, but he deduced that she wanted to meet him as regular people instead of as superheroes. But Wonder-Woman isn't exactly a regular person, both in costume and out, so it's really for her to see him not as Batman, not as the billionaire playboy persona, but just Bruce.

So after purchasing some casual clothing, scheduling a date to meet, and browsing the web to find out where to go, here he is in a booth along the window of a shop with a mug of coffee warming his hands. She still wasn't here, running ridiculously late, giving Bruce a lot of time to think about anything in particular. Anything, as in Diana Prince. Who happens to be the only thing in his mind lately.

Bruce replayed in his head what Alfred told him as the butler dropped off Bruce for this meet-up.

"Master Bruce, all I ask of you is to enjoy her company as someone more than just a colleague. I'd say being friends with a woman like Diana will only benefit you."

After many failed relationships with Selina, Talia, and a number of other women, Bruce has come to the conclusion that he will most likely never be loved and he will die alone without anyone caring. Of course he was exaggerating, and Alfred's continuous berating on Bruce's constant brooding and the many times his proteges saved him and comforted him proved otherwise.

But romantic pursuits were something Bruce could not do, even if he had the time. He's just tired of the long journey of love, only for it to end in heartbreak for him. But Alfred's lectures on how he is a playboy and must keep up the socialite image by hanging around with a lot of women grows in frequency every day. Or at least, the old man said, one woman. That woman. And really, she's more of a goddess than just a woman.

"Alfred probably ships Diana and I." he muttered, an understatement as he reminisced over the many set-ups Bruce has been subject to by him.

Bruce pondered if there could be anything between him and Diana. He's been terribly lonely, and she had shined a great light on him. Selina saw him as a thrill, a chase that really wasn't meant to ever end. Talia saw him as a successor, someone meant to continue her father's legacy. But Diana, Diana saw him as a person, as an ally, as a friend. And maybe it should just stay that way.

On second thought, it's actually hard to keep it that way. His usual excuse to all his half-committed relationships is that they become his weakness. But when your weakness is a virtually indestructible goddess who can tear battleships in half, the only weakness then is himself. His other excuse is that he focuses on the protection of Gotham too much. But even then Diana isn't always there as she has to go to other places in the world to protect mankind, a mission they both share. And really, his usual loves before were all criminals. Now, he's in love with someone that is the epitome of good.

Plus when this someone constantly bats her eyelashes at him and holds his arm and hugs him close, the feelings he always keeps oppressed always springs back out. She isn't subtle when it comes to sharing her feelings for him, which further complicates things in his mind. He sighed, closing his eyes and recollecting a failed mission that occurred about a month and a half ago…

—

Diana flew down to Wayne Manor, carrying information that may prove useful in their search for new members. She also just wanted to see Bruce again, but she'll never tell that to his face. The man will shut down any advance she makes anyways.

She could have just flew to the south and into the mouth of the Batcave, but she felt it was an invasion of privacy. But Diana did want to check on the flower garden she made down there.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard some laughter and a ball being dribbled on a court. She flew around back to see Tim and Bruce against Dick in a game of... what do they call it? Basketball?

Dick was clearly besting the two, easily evading any blocks from Bruce, but as Dick slid by the older man to score a lay-up, Tim came out of nowhere and stole it from his hands. The Robin ran back and tried to make a half court shot for the sheer fun of it, but it bounced off the rim and Dick took the rebound, but he was soon good-naturedly tackled onto the grass to the side of the court by Bruce, leading to Tim jumping onto the pile.

Diana stifled a giggle, but couldn't contain a smile on her face. She looked over to the right to see Alfred sitting in a lawn chair smiling. The two made eye contact and Alfred nodded in understanding.

"Master Bruce, I believe a Ms. Prince is here to discuss some important matters."

Bruce looked up from the pile, and quickly shook them off his body, trying to maintain a professional posture. He shooed them away inside before turning to talk with Diana.

 _'It seemed he only showed his true colors to his sons.'_ Diana contemplated, _'How lucky they are to earn his trust.'_

"You know there is no point in acting all tough around me, I'm just here to pass off something I found." Diana said.

"I'm not acting... never-mind. What do you have?"

"A file for this 'Martian Manhunter,' thought it might help us."

"Do you have it on you?"

"Well that's where you come in. It's in a base in the Andes, and because you are an expert in espionage, I thought you'd be a perfect fit for the job."

"... I see. Was that all?"

"I also want to accompany you on this mission. Who knows, maybe I could learn a thing or two."

"Princess, I'm not sure what you can exactly learn from me."

"Just bring me with you."

"Ok."

He gave a sigh in defeat and turned to walk back inside before Diana stopped him.

"Bruce."

"Hm?"

"You're a good father, you know that?"

Bruce knew he shouldn't have felt so flattered, but coming from her made him feel... happy. Which wasn't good.

Bruce just nodded before he walked back into his home, Diana following suit.

Turns out he did keep her garden, and even installed high-powered lamps and automatic sprinklers.

 **A few days later, deep inside a base in Argentina...**

"Wonder-Woman! Are you okay?"

"Batman! * _cough*_ What happened?"

"The grunt triggered an explosion on the right side of the base. I need to _*ngh*_ get to the Batwing."

Diana threw a steel beam off of her and got up to search for the caped crusader. She knew the explosion probably hurt him more than it hurt her. Bruce would never admit that, but it was a plain fact. It doesn't need a detective to figure that out.

"Where are you?" she yelled into the fiery wreckage. A few seconds later, she heard a groan, and sprinted after it. She lifted a wall only to see a grunt unconscious underneath. Rolling her eyes, she flew him to safety, and Diana continued her search. It wasn't hard to hear him yell her name, but she really wishes he didn't dress in all black. The smoke camouflages him, and it was frustrating her to point of just yelling in anger.

Just when she was about to tear the ceiling off and hover to spot the man, Diana tripped over a very large object that seemed to not even move. She sat up to see Bruce with a very non-chalent expression, which was impressive considering the injury he has in his midsection.

Due to their newfound partnership, he has built a larger plane with a spacious cabin behind the cockpit area for towing and any medical emergencies. And right now, Bruce was skewered by a thin pole in his lower abdomen. Which was probably a medical emergency.

"Bru-Batman! You're hurt! Here, let me carry you."

"I'm fine Princess, just... I'll catch up."

"Bruce you aren't sacrificing yourself to save the world. Stay still so I can carry you."

"Forming a team to defend the world won't save it? I should just-"

Scooping the man up proved effortless, and after squirming for a bit, Bruce settled to just let her do her thing.

The mission started off well, being able to subdue the main server room without causing any alarms. Soon, they were in every camera system, with a view on every hanger and corridor in the complex. This advantage would have proved affective, but their efforts fell short when a soldier decided to pee in the same stall that Bruce and Diana were hiding in. Needless to say, the journey to the Andes Mountains hasn't been entirely worth it as the records room was set ablaze.

Gunfire flew in from behind them, and Diana dropped Bruce in order to stay low on the ground. Landing with an "oof," Bruce threw a few batarangs to disable their guns, before they charged to fend them off. Batman's goal was to reach the traffic control room, if he sealed off all entrances, no more extra goons will come pouring in. Diana will then just punch their way out, a small hole to allow the both of them to escape.

After telling it through their comms, they set out to execute their plan.

Bruce grappled towards the room that was at the other end of the hanger, smashing through the windows and slamming a poor man's head into a server behind him. Using the momentum, Batman pushed off the server rack and spun a roundhouse kick on another, sending him through the window and onto the floor 20 feet onto the platform below. Flipping around, he slammed a grunt into a panel, before bending off a bit of the pole in his body to slam it into another grunt's arm, pinning him to the floor. Using his grapple, Batman shot it at a man carrying a rifle, reeling him towards another and knocking them both down. He grabbed the rifle, and smashed it hard across a guy's face, enough for the entire frame and receiver to break off, leaving Bruce with only the barrel. As if it were a baton, he parried each punch as three men charged him, using his grappling line as a lasso to wrap around a grunts neck and swing him across through a door. Bruce slung the second man across his shoulders and twisted his arm behind his neck, before slamming his knee into his gut, sending him on the floor hard. The last man fled, Bruce letting him go knowing there is no point in hurting anymore with the mission as a lost.

He slammed the broken barrel in his hands into the lockdown button, and turned to look out the window to see Diana clearing a path towards him.

But he then heard a familiar sound of a grenade rolling towards him, and he leapt out narrowly missing the shrapnel as he glided to the hanger floor. Or at least, he would have glided, as the explosion completely knocked the air out of his lungs, and he fell onto the floor with a mighty thud. His vision blurry, he looked up to see a streak of red and blue, with raven hair tailing it, slamming into multiple grunts before turning around to carry him once more.

Using her shield as a boomerang, she threw it at a group of men, each managing to ricochet off each other and into the next. The shield came flying back at her, and she caught it without skipping a beat with Bruce in her arms.

Men began to group up in front of her, so she grabbed a metal door and used the floor to bend it into a U-shape. Going inside it, she ran and charged through them, eventually knocking them all down resulting in her to throw it at tank that some goons were trying to enter, keeping them from attacking Bruce.

As she flew him around the obstacles in the hanger, they both heard a low rumble. Those rumbles turned to loud cracks, and before they knew it, the hanger was collapsing alongside the mountain. Diana was immediately grabbed by Bruce, and he shot a grapple hook towards the awaiting Batwing. But as they slipped through the falling chunks, one snapped the line. Again they were falling, but Diana was the one this time doing the saving. Carrying him, she dodged any incoming projectiles, flying away with Bruce from any potential danger much to his dismay. He hated being the damsel in distress, always used to being the knight.

Wonder-Woman carried the disgruntled Batman onto his shuttle, Bruce mumbling on about what a disaster of a mission it was until he was then promptly dropped onto a nearby seat.

"Autopilot, get us back to Gotham."

The console gave a short bleep in response, and the plane shot away from the collapsing mountainside. Bruce gave a low groan and sunk down in the cushions. It would be a pain to try and fix this at the cave.

"Well that was... exhilarating." Bruce said lamely. He might as well try and get some rest before he'll patch himself up back home.

But he saw Diana walking out from the adjacent bay holding some medical supplies and his stubborn self told him to stop her from helping him.

"Princess, I'm fine."

"That pole in your body doesn't help your case."

"... Fine. Take it out, and I'll patch myself-"

"And you'll bleed to death if I don't help you."

"Diana-"

"Bruce."

The glare she gave him almost rivaled his. Which unsettled him.

"Just don't do anything-"

With one swift move, Diana tore off the top-half of his suit. Bruce's heart stopped as he felt her gaze on his body, and he swore she could be Kryptonian because her eyes were scorching him. But a smirk grew on his face when he realized that the Amazon was just staring at his features. When Diana looked up at him and that stupid smirk, she gave him a scowl and pulled the pole out of his body a little more roughly than he would've liked.

"A little rough there, don't you think."

"You're lucky it didn't puncture your vital organs."

"I tend to be lucky."

She set out to stitch him up as she grabbed the first-aid kit and pulled out some disinfectant, thread, and a needle. Her hands worked expertly to seal his wound, a skill very much needed in her world of spears, arrows, and swords. He noticed that her hand lingered on his scars scattered across his body as she worked the thread, her breath hitching every time she came across a gruesome one. Bruce couldn't tell if she was disgusted or enchanted. But by the way she seems to try and hunt down every scar, she seems almost enamored.

She seemed to want to ask about the story behind each and every one, but she kept silent. Bruce would have preferred it that way. He didn't want to think too hard about the past right now, not when there is a princess tending to his wounds.

After he was patched up, the Amazon began to massage his sore spots, and Bruce would have been completely relaxed if it wasn't for the pain from his impalement. Stifling a groan, Bruce's body loosened, his head drooping down to enjoy the moment. Soon, his shoulders and arms were free from any discomfort, and he drifted into a dreamy state as both the engines and Diana hummed. She continued relieving him from his pains, even ones that started years ago, and he was slowly lulled to sleep from her hands. Heck, nowadays just being near her relieved some of his pains.

"If the whole… superhero gig doesn't work out, you could definitely… be a masseuse."

"And pass up on beating up thugs? No thank you… Bruce?"

If his soft snoring were any indication, he had fallen asleep. Diana decided continue rubbing away the rest of his sores, and this seemed long overdue for the vigilante.

 _'Does the man ever relax?'_ Diana questioned.

She'll save that in the coming future, for now, just work out his knots. He'll thank her later.

...

A while after, Bruce woke up to find her outside of her normal armor and sitting in the bay across from him. She was on her stomach reading a novel, wearing nothing but _his_ t-shirt and her underwear. It left nothing to his imagination as his eyes coasted along her curves. Goddess was a poor euphemism. She was chiseled by the universe's steady hands, her form molded into perfection by multiple gods-

"How long have you been staring at me?"

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly sat up. How long was he staring? Only a few seconds right? Quick, think of a rebuttal.

"Please Princess, stop being a hypocrite. I can revive Superman in the amount of time you were staring at me."

"I can't admire what pleases the eyes?" she flirted.

"You seemed against me staring at you."

"All I asked was how long were you staring at me."

"Hm, guess I lost track of time. It flies by when I do something I enjoy."

 _'What was that? What happened to being a silent and brooding?'_ He cringed to himself.

But she smiled as she looked away in shyness, which made his whole body warm up.

They sat there for a bit, Diana reading and Bruce staring. The Amazon was oblivious to Bruce's growing discomfort, and Bruce knew he had stop the awkward pause now.

"Thank you." Bruce quickly evaded. Piercing the gnawing silence let him release a breathe he didn't know was holding in. He had no idea how she managed to make him so awkward and twitchy. This was completely out of character, Batman should not be a shy mess, should not be thinking about his friend that way.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem Bruce, anytime…"

"…"

"…"

"How long was I out?"

"... I think two and a half hours."

Bruce blinked, unable to think of a way to continue the conversation until he decided to ask another question. For someone who usually was silent, Bruce was very talkative.

"Um, what book are you reading?"

Confused at this sudden change in mood, she turned the book over to look at the cover.

"To Kill a Mockingbird."

He nodded in confirmation.

"A book about racial injustice, I read that when I was younger."

Her pretty little face seemed to scrunch up, and Bruce thought it made her cuter.

 _'Calm yourself, she's just a friend.'_ Bruce mentally scolded to himself.

"Bruce, can I ask a question."

The dark knight got worried. For once in his lifetime, he couldn't anticipate what her question would be. Love? Friendship? Boundaries? Or something else? Maybe she was disgusted at him?

He nodded to give her the go ahead.

"Why do you people have racism? I cannot understand how color can make someone feel inferior or superior."

Oh, it's just something else. He reached for a laptop as he sat down next to her, hoping to find another base to infiltrate. Usually he compensates failed missions by going on another.

"That... is a very good question. And even I do not know the answer to it. From what I read, it was a way to rally against a common enemy back then, and some people are still that old-fashioned to this day. Do you want to head to Central City next?"

Diana frowned.

"For the world's greatest detective, you'd think that understanding man is easy considering he is one." she shot at him, completely ignoring his question.

"If there is one thing I can never solve, it would be human nature. I guess it's what makes me human."

"My mother said the same thing about mankind, being unsolvable. Not worth saving. In fact she says many things about you men, and not much were positive."

"Has your view changed?"

"...Yes, because of you."

"Me?" Bruce turned to her and squinted, "Why?" He wasn't exactly a role model.

"Bruce… you are the main reason why I fight for mankind. Because you give me hope that there are more people like you that exist on this world."

—

 _'That's enough, stop thinking about her now.'_ Bruce thought to himself.

Bruce's head shifted to the TV in the small shop to see Ryan Reynolds on an interview.

 _'God forbid if Hal Jordan was anything like him.'_ Bruce mused, _'Red seems to fit Reynolds better.'_

With that in mind, he continued staring outside into the cold night, making him appreciate the warm environment inside the cafe. Maybe he would have brought Clark here if he was alive. They'd do normal things like debate over who would have actually won their fight or how dumb some movies are...

His gaze drifted downward to see a homeless man sitting in an alley across the street huddling by a fire. Bruce frowned. On a nice night like this, Bruce hated it when he sees others suffering while he sits there enjoying life. His father always gave to those who were less fortunate, and he made Bruce promise to do the same. To give back to the city who gave his family so much. Bruce could only dream to be half the man his father was. Might as well fulfill his promise again. If he could do it as Batman, why not as Wayne? He is a philanthropist after all.

So, without a another thought, he stood up and walked out of the coffee shop, determined to help this poor soul in this frozen night. Without thinking about who he was supposed to meet up, without noticing her walk right past him.

Diana walked in the cafe with a gift only to see Bruce leave. Normally, she would have stopped him and asked why he was leaving and where to, but she recognized that look of determination on his face. Realizing he wasn't angry that she took a while to come to their "meeting" (she secretly preferred the word date) she decided to follow Bruce to see what he was up to. The meta-humans could come later.

As she tailed Bruce, Diana thought about their non-stop flirting lately. It seemed almost natural for them. Some banter here and there, but always she longed for something more. She was lonely too, but she has been waiting for the right man for decades. And now, in the back of her mind, it was no doubt that _he_ was the right man.

She was instinctively drawn to men who used every fiber in their body to do the right thing. Bruce used every fiber and more. He was a man who Diana would gladly fight with, spend time with, argue with. A man who is both very different yet very similar to her. She always loved a good mystery, and she never backs down the challenge to solve it.

But this mystery is proving to be quite stubborn in allowing her to solve it. The mystery prefers to be left unexplained, and that will just not do for the princess.

 _'What would it take for you to trust me?'_ she wondered.

That would be an answer she will have to find later. Frankly, she'd much rather just enjoy the walk instead of thinking too much. For now, she'll follow the man without the cowl on his mission.

Out in the cold frosty air, Bruce scanned the area to locate the nearest clothing store and restaurant. Finding both within walking distance down the street, he resumed his task as he walked briskly to buy some warm apparel. If Bruce was in his 'Batman' state of mind, he'd have noticed Diana behind him. Luckily for Diana, he wasn't, giving her the opportunity to study him from afar. Which pleased her. Not only can she admire his handsome features, but to do so without him knowing is a feat worth bragging about.

Diana has always seen Bruce in suits, both Batsuits and dress suits. Seeing him in a trench coat and black jeans made for an odd experience. Still not any less enjoyable. Nothing, however, will top that experience on his plane after leaving the Andes.

Her footsteps fell silent to keep her prey from being aware of her presence. But while the stroll seemed tense, the walk along the darkened streets was just a relaxing change of pace. She managed to save a plane from crashing about a few hours ago, and the real obstacle was lowering the aircraft down without hurting anyone inside. It took great effort to finally touch it down on earth, and she was so exhausted that she almost forgot about their date. Meeting. Whatever. She didn't forget, and that's the point. Enjoying the walk and view is all that matters. Think about anything other than Bruce. But still…

 _'What exactly is Mr. Wayne doing?'_ she thought.

As if on cue, he turned abruptly into a store.

She halted, looking up at the sign, and then turning around to wait in front of an adjacent store.

 _'Buying clothing before our meet-up? Is it for me? He must've remembered it was Christmas.'_

Rubbing a finger across her lips, she knew she wouldn't mind another dress, especially one from Bruce. Diana shook her head. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and just took in the evening air.

 _'Hera, my mind must stop constantly thinking about this man.'_

But her attempts were futile since the beginning they met. He has captured her eye not just because of his odd brooding and isolation, but because of the same fire in his eyes, holding the determination to do what was righteous, that mirrored the fire flickering in hers. He was a person who rose from tragedy to become more than just an ordinary man. It also didn't hurt that he was extremely attractive. That was the icing on the cake.

She couldn't help but wonder how their relationship would play out if it was more than just friendship. Diana wouldn't have a problem with that, but she knew that Bruce will. He was a man of logic, not emotion. It saved them often, but it also hinders his ability to socialize as well. His real goal should be to find a balance between the two. Having no emotions is beneficial sometimes, yet a nuisance at other times. Especially for her. She knew he had many layers, and she has worked long and hard to peel them away to see who he is underneath. But it would've been a heck of a lot easier if he just opened up to her. And she still hasn't peeled them all away, so in the meantime, she'll just have to wait and see.

Diana sighed. There were many things to discover about Bruce that she had to put off for later. If only he just admits his feelings for her.

Popping a peppermint in her mouth, she stood to the side of the store and waited for Bruce to leave. Diana eventually drifted into a memory between her and his 'Bat-family' in his cave a few weeks ago…

—

"Bruce cares about you, you know that?"

Diana turned to look down at the young Robin. They were sitting at one of Batman's armory tables underneath the Batcomputer.

"Of course he does Tim, we're friends."

"No, Wonder-Woman, I mean he cares about you more than just a friend."

"What do you mean?"

Tim sighed as he leaned back on his chair. He ran his hand through his hair before he spoke again.

"He likes you, a lot, simple as that. Well, for Bruce, any other emotion that isn't apathy."

For some reason, Wonder-Woman wasn't stunned by the fact that Bruce, well, _liked_ her, but because it took his trainee to tell her that. Many men had feelings for her, but she found out from them, not others around them.

"Why wouldn't he tell that to me?"

Tim scoffed.

"Batman doesn't exactly go around telling people who he has the hots for because they become his weakness, his Achilles' Heel. And as Bruce, he has to be the Wayne that Gotham knows. Although, I must admit that people can change and maybe if Bruce drifts away from that persona and becomes someone more tolerable, it may make his life easier. But it also might give his enemies another clue on who the Batman really is. He has to be the person they least expect to be Batman. The only similarity they share is their wealth. Some people think he has superpowers, but really Bruce is just rich."

Diana laughed at that, but at the same time, her mind was still trying to understand the enigma dressed in a cape and cowl.

 _'How can someone live as a person they dislike in the spotlight and be who they really are in the shadows?'_ She frowned. _'Only villains do that.'_

Tim saw that she was contemplating, or at least confused, and thought he should start his 'Bruce' talk as he usually calls them.

"After Jason died, Bruce went into depression. It took a long time for him to finally take me under his wing, and even then he keeps me away from the more dangerous tasks. Bruce and Dick got into lots of arguments on how to properly raise me, Bruce wanting to stay protective while Dick wanted for some more freedom. Eventually Dick left for Bludhaven, making Bruce realize that by trying to protect his family, he was pushing them away in the process. He's a lot better at being a father now, and Dick comes back time to time, but Bruce isn't really the same. At least, that's what Dick told me."

"Until you came."

Diana looked up to see Nightwing on the overhead balcony. Perched up there, he was twirling his batons across his fingers as he spoke.

"I haven't seen Bruce with that fire in his eyes in a long time. You made him _want_ to fight injustice, instead of him feeling like he just had to. He never asked for this life, but he did it anyways because he wanted vengeance. Not like he needed it. Bruce knew he didn't need it. No one needs it. Heh, any person who lost their will to fight would've stopped a long time ago. But not Bruce. His want to avenge his parents lead him to become Batman, and he pretty much made the world a better place, or at least Gotham a safer city."

 _'He made my world a better place.'_ she thought.

That came completely out of nowhere, and Diana became completely flustered by it. It seems that Tim and Dick noticed, and they couldn't tell if it was a good thing. Reading emotions wasn't what Batman has taught the two of them yet.

"He made my world a better place at least." Tim said coincidentally.

 _'Reading minds must have been a trait in the Bat-family.'_ Diana reflected.

"I was in a difficult time, both my parents grew to hate each other and grew distant from me too. Batman was getting too violent after the death of the second Robin, so when I came on he lashed out on me a lot. He wasn't the Batman I grew to respect, and knowing that Dick left made me realize how important Robin is to Batman. He needed someone to ground him from destroying himself. Bruce saw that both my parents were suffering, and he related to my isolation. So he let me under his wing after a quite a lot of persuasion. In the end, I get to do what I have always wanted to do, and I do not regret any second of it. Plus, I kept Batman from steering down a dark path. A worthy achievement if I do say so myself."

"My parents died." began Dick, "Both murdered by a freak accident orchestrated by a gang who hated our circus. Bruce took me in afterwords, promising justice and…"

As Dick continued his story, Diana realized how Bruce has touched each of their lives for the better. The man wasn't always a cold steel wall. He showed his sons much love, in his own strange brooding way.

When Dick finished up his story, a random question popped into the Amazon's head.

"I know Dick is in a relationship, but how about you Tim? Anyone special?"

Tim instantly blushed at this, and Dick looked like he was about to explode from laughter. Diana came to the conclusion that the young boy probably was.

"Her name is Stephanie Brown." Tim muttered.

"You mean you are in love with a criminal's daughter?" Diana asked.

"No! I mean yes... She wants to fight crime like us, she's the Spoiler!"

"Careful kid, don't want to toss away her secret identity like that. Besides, Tim dated Cass before her. He's a player." Dick smirked.

"I trust Wonder-Woman enough." grumbled Tim, "And didn't you date like 5 different girls after you broke up with Barbara? I should call you a man whor-"

"Master Drake!"

A voice rang out from the the other end of the cave. Batman's faithful old butler came walking down the stairs.

"I condone the use of derogatory terms to describe anyone in this household."

He walked over to the three and placed down some food for the 2 proteges to eat.

"Thanks Alfie, I swear you could read minds." Dick leapt down to join his little brother to join in on the snack. Saving the world could do that to an appetite.

"Please refrain from eating too fast. I do not want to clean your suits if you vomit doing somersaults on buildings."

Alfred looked over to Diana, nodding to her in acknowledgement. She smiled in response. The two looked back at the two animals devouring the small meal before Alfred spoke up.

"To think that Master Bruce's sons are in relationships yet he isn't. The man is supposed to be a playboy. Oh the irony."

"You always use the 'playboy' card Alfred, we all know you want Batman and Wonder-Woman to hook up." Dick pointed out.

Diana was flabbergasted.

"You mean to tell me you people still force marriages to this day? Man still are archaic. I thought Bruce said-"

"No, no, no, he didn't mean it like that, Alfred just wants Bruce to stop being alone that's all." Tim explained.

"Does he not have you all for company?"

"He needs... someone else, someone like you Diana."

The intercom buzzed in, and Batman flickered on the monitors, face as impassive as ever.

"Batman to base, there is a gang fight at 7th Avenue, send someone to tend to the situation."

"Got it, alright Robin, let's go."

"Dick."

The first Robin turned to look at his mentor.

"... Stay safe. Don't want the food in your stomach to come back out during your mission."

After a brief pause, Dick nodded awkwardly and walked to the vehicle bay. Before speeding off on their motorcycles, Nightwing and Robin both waved their goodbyes to Diana.

Diana decided to go upstairs into the manor's library to hear Batgirl's story on the brooding knight, leaving the two alone to talk. Unbeknownst to everyone but Alfred, Batman was listening in on the conversation the whole time.

"... Master Bruce-"

"You know that can't happen Alfred."

"I would have agreed before, but she is different. You are different. Stop being the symbol you created and just be the son your father created. We both know you don't want to end up alone, but simply doing nothing will lead you there. Bruce, she negates all the cons of being in a relationship as a vigilante. She loves you. Do not waste this opportunity."

"She would be a distraction." Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"That never stopped you before. You don't fear rejection, nor love. You fear heartbreak. That it will end in ruins. I know you are a man with many failsafes, but if you don't take risks, what separates you from a machine? You maybe Batman, but do not forget you are Bruce Wayne first and foremost. Bruce Wayne created Batman, not the other way around."

"But who will I be without the mask?"

"Bruce Wayne-"

"Bruce Wayne is a facade Alfred, I don't want to be a playboy Gotham Elite, I want to be a man that helps those in need."

"And Wayne can become that person. If no one knows you as Batman, then they'll only know you as Gotham's socialite. A man who is only known for his wealth and his affairs. Do you want to dishonor your father's name?"

"Alfred, I can change as Bruce, but Batman can't change and date Wonder Woman."

"Who said your relationship should be public? Bruce you are denying the solution to your problems, if you-"

The signal cut off, and Alfred sighed. The ex-SAS knew his efforts will soon pay-off, or else he'll lose $20 to Lucius. Besides, he was the only one who was more stubborn than Batman. Diana came to a close second.

Upstairs, Diana's enhanced hearing caught the brief interaction between the Batman and the butler. Alfred spoke with true worry, true care for the dark knight, _true reason_. All of his proteges talked about him as if he was a father to them, and knowing that Bruce had a softer side made her determined to be the receiving end of it. And Tim's comment that started all this was definitely helping. Her admiration of Bruce became adoration. But a part of the conversation with Barbara stuck with Diana, constantly replaying in the back of her mind every-time Diana sees the detective.

"And my dad finally let me keep the cowl, and I've been fighting with him ever since."

Diana nodded in understanding, but one thing was still nagging at her.

"Barbara? Why doesn't Bruce ever show his feelings? He doesn't have to always be Batman does he?"

"Well yeah, of course he doesn't, but Bruce is Batman so that no one else has to be. He does what no man would ever want to do. He suffers for them. Just as you Amazons suffer for man. And to show feelings means to show suffering, weakness. He always stays in the 'Batman' mindset, because he fears feelings might make him weaker, unable to protect the ones he love. He must be more than a man. He must be a symbol. Of hope. Or fear. In the end, Bruce created something that will never die. Batman. Batman doesn't always have to be Bruce, but I think Bruce must always be Batman."

—

Her head snapped up from hearing the door open to see Bruce walking out with a large bag. Again, with no regard of his surroundings, he proceeded across the street and into the restaurant.

 _'Well, well, eating dinner without me?'_

She knew he was obviously doing something important, usually Bruce only does things if they are important, but Diana couldn't help but wonder if he was meeting another woman. Her fists clenched at the thought, anger coursing through her veins. After everything Tim told her, why would he do such a thing? The man almost died for her, and now he's choosing to be with someone else?

Diana knew she was just being irrational, but her mind kept on buzzing through all the worst case scenarios this could mean.

After a few minutes, and right before Diana was ready to march in there and yell at him in front of everyone, he exited with takeout in his other hand, greatly easing her.

 _'Oh why does he affect me this much?'_ She groaned in her head. Her overreaction was absurd.

She hasn't felt this way since Steve Trevor, and he left her world decades ago.

She followed him back to the coffee shop as small vendors began to open up and children began to step outside to play. Diana smiled at the sight of so many people waltzing around the lights of the stores and dancing with each other. Kids chasing each other and buying food much to their delight. There was even a woman holding a cute tiny baby that almost made her want to stop following Bruce. Almost… speaking of which, they were almost at their cafe.

That was when she saw him turn into an alley across the street from it, confusing Diana.

 _'What business do you have in a small alley?'_

Peering around the corner, she had no idea what to expect on what Bruce was doing and why he was doing it. But her heart almost bursted from seeing him give a homeless man the clothing and food. She wasn't prepared for something like this, even though she honestly did expect it from someone like Bruce, and she was surprised to feel tears coming from her eyes.

After lots of hugging and a long series of thank-you's, Bruce turned around to go back to the cafe only to come face-to-face to a very teary-eyed Diana with the largest smile he has ever seen on her face. She was just wearing a simple coat, beanie, scarf, and skinny jeans, but that didn't stop him from thinking that he has never laid his eyes on a more beautiful woman. Goddess would work as a better alternative to woman, but Bruce felt she deserved a better title.

"So, Bruce," she playfully bantered, "you decided to ditch me for a homeless person?"

Her eyes were filled with admiration and… love?

Again, this goddess was making his head unable to comprehend his emotions, nor hers, and her smile did not help his situation. Neither did her rosy cheeks and reddening nose. Nor did the soft yellow glow from the store windows that were highlighting her beautiful features.

"For the world's greatest detective, you would have noticed me following you around." Diana teased.

Wait, she was following him? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't he notice?

"… Must be losing my touch."

"Mr. Wayne, I find it hard to believe that someone like you could lose your skills so easily. Or perhaps I'm just gaining the upper hand?"

Snow began to wisp down, and Bruce cursed the world for making Diana look more and more breathtaking. It flickered across her face, and white specks dotted her hair.

 _'Why isn't she a model? Oh yeah, the whole superhero thing.'_

"Bruce, I have left many men speechless, but I'd expect you to be able to resist my charm."

With his mind all cluttered, all Bruce could really say was:

"You're so pretty."

 _'Bruce you sap, if the Joker saw this, he'll blackmail you for life.'_ This woman was making him lose all his boundaries, and Bruce is honestly scared.

But her laugh made Bruce's heart sing, making him complete forget about his boundaries. They closed the distance to… to do what? Why were they here again? Oh yeah…

Bruce took a step back from the gorgeous Amazon.

"Ms. Prince, I believe we should be heading back to the cafe-"

Her arm quickly yanked Bruce from moving any further. He turned to lock his hazel eyes into her mocha eyes. Diana pressed her body up against his, her eyes daring him to try and move away.

"Bruce, I think we're right where we should be."

"In an alley? Seems appropriate."

"I just want to stop moving for a second, because Zeus knows our minds haven't."

"What happened to finding a place to talk and drink?"

"Forget all that. Let's just be dates for once and stop thinking about the world around us for a moment. No business. I only want to be with you."

Who could ever deny a princess?

"You know, all that planning I did to meet there is going to be wasted-"

Her kiss silenced him from talking anymore. It was short and sweet, and it certainly got her point across. She preferred kissing his mouth instead of hearing it. The bite from her mint and the smoothness of his cocoa blended into a kiss they'll both remember for the rest of their lives. The circumstances leading up to this will also be memorable for the two. When they pulled away, Diana saw something different in Bruce Wayne's eyes, something that made her happy, but she couldn't tell what.

"What is with you and interrupting me, Princess?" He smirked.

"I think you meant, I love you very much…oh!"

Diana pulled out a box and gave it to Bruce.

"What is this for?" asked Bruce.

Diana looked at him quizzically.

"Don't you give gifts on Christmas? This was why I was so late."

Bruce pulled out his smartphone to check the date.

"Diana, it's on December 25, not November." He chuckled, "Besides, saving planes really drain your energy. Your lateness has been forgiven."

He good-naturedly opened the gift in front of the embarrassed goddess to find hand-sewn dolls of Batman and Wonder-Woman. She never failed to surprise him. Guess her sewing skills could be used for something other than wounds. Bruce really couldn't find a way to show how thankful he was for this, but when he looked down at her, Diana saw the appreciation in his eyes. She slung her arm across his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder, just breathing him in. They swayed softly to the music as they drank in the moment.

"This definitely tops the Andes." Bruce remarked.

"Can you just shut up and kiss me?"

"So demandi-"* _mmph*_

When they pulled away for the second time, Diana was finally able to recognize what was in the dark knight's eyes. It was genuine love.

Of course Bruce will go back to his brooding ways afterwards, but just for Diana, he'll won't be tonight. Or whenever they're alone.

They spent the rest of the night spending away without a care in the world as the lively street continued on, oblivious to the couple.

Except for a female vigilante as she recorded the rare moment down below the building she was on.

"Guess she took my advice to give ol' Batdad a personal gift. Also Dick, how come you don't treat me the same way Bruce treats Diana? I am legit jealous of their relationship. You gotta step up your game Boy Blunder."

"Babs, just enjoy the moment and harass me later, after we collect the blackmail I'll bring you on a date. Besides, you don't want to disappoint Alfred if you talked to me the whol-"

Batgirl cut off her comms in order record the duo below in peace. She'll take up on Dick's offer later.

 **The week after, in France...**

Diana woke up to hear her doorbell ring and a large thud at her doorstep. She grumbled out of bed and she opened the door to find a large box with holes. She looked around to see no car or man in sight, so she plucked the note from the top of the mysterious package.

Diana,

I don't think there are any of these in Themyscira, so here is what many call "man's best friend."

-Bruce

PS. Yes, I do love you very much

Opening the lid, she almost squealed at the sight of the creature inside that she dared think was even cuter than Bruce. Clutching the puppy close to her heart, Diana took out a phone to send a picture of the two to the man who gave her this adorable bundle of fur. She opted to send a follow up text that said:

No, there aren't, but neither are you, and I'd say that you are a treasure worth leaving home for.

* * *

Author's continued notes:

Plenty of references I know, and have you seen Wonder Woman? That movie is worth watching more than once. Were there any dogs there? I mean there could've been but the whole MANS best friend thing? idk, but what i do know is that all these flashbacks may have been hard to follow. Tell me if they are cause they seem iffy to me. Also, do they seem out of character? I wrote all this in a single day so fml


End file.
